The present invention relates to a high temperature piezoelectric sensor, and more particularly to a high temperature piezoelectric sensor utilizing aluminum nitride films which can be used to sense force, acceleration and pressure.
In order to generate a useful output signal, some sensors rely on the piezoelectric effect. When piezoelectric elements are strained by an external force, displaced electrical charge accumulates on opposing surfaces. This electrical charge can be used to measure the amount of pressure, force, and acceleration of an object.
Piezoelectric sensors have been developed using materials such as quartz. However, the piezoelectric materials have not been suitable for use at high temperatures. The maximum temperature for such materials is their Curie point, or (for artificially poled materials) the poling temperature. Existing high temperature piezoelectric sensors based on quartz are useful up to only around 700xc2x0 C. Thus, there is a need in the art for a piezoelectric sensor that is suitable for use at high temperatures.
Aluminum nitride has also been used in transducers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,456, which is hereby incorporated by reference, and which utilizes aluminum nitride in an ultrasonic transducer which generates and detects ultrasonic sounds. However, heretofore, aluminum nitride has not been utilized in sensors for use at high temperatures to sense force, acceleration or pressure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor with an extended temperature range that can be used to measure force, acceleration or pressure.
This need is met by the present invention by providing a sensor utilizing piezoelectric aluminum nitride films that can be operated at high temperatures without damage. The sensor can be operated at temperatures exceeding 1100xc2x0 C. The sensor can be used to measure pressure in processes such as die-casting, extrusion, and engine monitoring. The sensor can also be used to measure force or acceleration. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sensor comprising a first electrode, a second electrode, and an aluminum nitride film which lies between the first and second electrode. The sensor can be used to measure pressure, acceleration, or force at high temperatures.
According to one embodiment of the present invention provided is a high temperature piezoelectric sensor device comprising first and second electrodes and a piezoelectric film between the first and second electrodes, wherein the piezoelectric sensor is operable up to a temperature of about 1200xc2x0 C. The piezoelectric film is preferably aluminum nitride. The first electrode is a substrate selected from the group consisting of carbide, titanium, silicon carbide, carbon, similar metals, and semiconductive ceramics. The sensor is adapted to provide a measurement selected from the group consisting of force, pressure, and acceleration.
According to another embodiment of the present invention provided is a high temperature piezoelectric sensor suitable for use in a control circuit comprising a sensor, a charge amplifier that is electronically coupled to the sensor, and a microelectronic device that is electronically coupled to the charge amplifier. The sensor comprises a first electrode comprising a first side and a second side, a piezoelectric film comprising a first side and a second side. The first side is supported by the second side of the first electrode. The second electrode comprises a first side and a second side, wherein the first side of the second electrode supports the second side of the film. The control circuit provides a measurement selected from the groups consisting of pressure, force, and acceleration.
These and other features and objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.